The Lesser Evil
by B4ndlss
Summary: Amidst the ever shrinking forests of Ashenvale Amorigas and Lyu try desperately to halt the orc invasions, but with their numbers dwindling how can they ever hope to win?
1. Chapter 1

The Lesser Evil

B4ndlss

**I am not dead! Well... maybe I am... but that is besides the point. I am back with a new story (I will update the others soon enough.). Sorry for the abandonment... I got pretty busy :p.**

**Chapter 1. An Endless Grey Dawn**

It was before dawn and the grey sky was moving quickly away from the ever approaching sun. Amorigas looked to the east, waiting for the warming grasp of the sun, but she knew it would never come, it never did. With a sight she turned away from her lost hopes and towards her nightmares. Down below the cliffs that her defense forces occupied sat an army of warsong orcs. From what she could see, they numbered in the hundreds; far too many for her elves to hold off.

"LYU!" screamed Amorigas with impatience. Long moments passed without so much as a stir. With a flash of light Amorigas found herself on her back with a knife to her throat.

"Hey Ami" laughed the cloaked figure, removing the knife from Amorigas' neck. Lyu watched as Amorigas got up and dust off her armor. "I find it funny that you can never hear me when I am in cat-"

"For fuck sake" swore Amorigas. She restrained herself from throwing Lyu off the edge of the cliff.

"Hey, just because I just took your life doesn't mean you can swear and pout around. How would that look to the troops?" teased Lyu. " By the way, it looks like the orcs are moving to the west... didn't the intel. we got from Astranaar say they were heading north into Felwood? … Into our trap? Ami...? Ami? HEY AMI!"

"Fuck! Get a messenger out to Astranaar, tell them that their intel. Was wrong, really really wrong. Tell them that we mean to stall them so they can prepare a proper defense. Tell them... that the orcs number in the hundreds." Amorigas continued to watch the orc encampment. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WAITING FOR! MOVE!" Lyu ran off after a quick salute, hollering for a messenger. "Shit, Astranaar is fucked... fuck..." And with that Amorigas headed off after Lyu, towards her camp.

Ami entered the camp and found that it had already stirred. She went over the the central tower that stood as the beacon that marked the end of Ashenvale and the beginning of Felwood. She rang a bell that brought the camp to a halt. "Sisters!" roared Ami "Prepare for battle! Sentinel Leaders to me!" With haste did the camp equip itself for battle, a battle that each and every single one thought they would win.

Once the five Sentinel Leaders converged on Ami, she began a quick briefing. "Archer units move down the path and engage the first groups of orcs as soon as possible. Mounted units will flank the engaged units and wipe all that remain standing. Continue this until they start engaging in melee, then pull back up the pass and engage in guerrilla warfare. Is this understood?" The Sentinel Leaders nodded in acknowledgment and gathered their troops.

In a matter of moments the archers were heading down the pass, following were the mounted sentinels. Ami stood at the cliff with her bodyguard and her druid: Lyu. They watched as the archers began to engage the orcs with lethal efficiency. To Ami's satisfaction, each volley killed many orcs, causing the ground to wash away in blood. Ami even began to consider that they could actually defeat the orcs with the 50 sentinels she was given command of. That consideration quickly turned to horror as mounted orc raiders tore into the archer's backs. "Fuck! FUCK! Where are our mounted sentinels!" Ami frantically searched the area to find that they were all dead. Literally torn apart limb from limb. Ami's gaze shifted back towards the archers as they began to receive the same fate. Ami stared in terror, unable to blink, to think... just staring at her archers as they were torn apart by the wolves and their crazed handlers. It was because of this, she never heard the dying screams of her bodyguards, nor the pleas for help that came from Lyu. Before she knew it, she was forced to the ground, a gag was put in her mouth as her wrists and ankles were bound. Much more to her humiliation, she was thrown to the side, on top of Lyu. Ami's heavy plate mail pressed into Lyu's delicate blue skin.

"Ami... I can't... breath." gasped Lyu as she frantically tried to shift positions so she could breath. After much struggling Lyu was finally able to shift her position so she was able to breath while being crushed underneath Ami's armor. Each breath brought more pain to Lyu, who out of desperation tried to close her eyes and pretend that there was no pain, but it would not work. Just as the pain was becoming unbearable; the crushing weight ceased to exist. Lyu opened her eyes to see Amorigas slung over an orc's shoulder, blue blood on her back and a pained expression of defeat on her face.

With tears streaming down her face, Lyu was also picked up and hoisted onto an orc's shoulder. She watched in miser as the night elf camp faded off into the distance.

**Well here is my first chapter, the next is already half finished and should be up soon. If you all could review, I would be much obliged. God Bless you all.**

**-B4ndlss**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lesser Evil**

By: B4ndlss

**Well, I never thought I would get back to this story, but here I am doing so :)**

**I honestly have no idea where I am going with story, seeing how I cannot find my outlines, maps and other visual aids, and what not. So please bear with me -.-**

**Also Merry Christmas to you all, Or Happy Hanukkah, or Happy Quanza (Hope I spelled that correctly) :)**

With a groan Amorigas opened her eyes to find herself bound up, on the floor in an orc tent. She looked around frantically to find Lyu in a chair several feet away, blood flowing slowly down her face and pooling in her lap. "Lyu? Lyu? Are you ok? Please tell me that you are ok" Amorigas pleaded, with no result. Frightened for her long time friend she tried to free herself, but to no avail. Frustrated Amorigas looked away from her wounded, possibly dead friend, finding an orc with a knife in his hand, blood on its blade.

Sun entered the tent as another orc, darker in skin color barged in and began demanding something from the orc already within the tent. The report lasted for less that a few seconds, from the body language the orcs have gained nothing useful from Lyu, or what Amorigas assumed to be Lyu, being the only other Night Elf in the tent. The new orc pointed at Lyu yelling something in his barbaric tongue. The lighter orc walker over to Amorigas and picked her up with ease, causing Amorigas to realize in all humiliation, that she was without her armor, stripped down to her undergarments. The orc set Amorigas down onto a chair that was connected to Lyu's chair, but facing the other way. A few moments later Amorigas was tied to the chair and wasn't able to move.

"Ami..." Breathed Lyu. Her voice was ragged and dead, but at least Amorigas knew that she was alive, for the moment. "Ami... I don't know... I don't, what they're saying." Amorigas knew what Lyu was trying to say, but it was difficult to hear with Lyu's voice so quiet. Before Ami could reply, the lighter colored orc ran his fist into the side of Lyu's skull, causing the previous wounds to bleed faster. The orc yelled something at Lyu, but got no answer, and again the orc brought his fist into Lyu's skull. This time though, Lyu began to cough up blood, which rolled down her blue skin, causing a collage of red and blue. Amorigas cringed each time Lyu was hit, fearing that her fate was to be the same.

The orc didn't yell at Amorigas, oh no after Lyu's failure to cooperate, it seemed that it would try a different tactic. A tactic that Amorigas hoped would not be painful, but she knew that her hopes would be dashed quickly; and they were. Amorigas watched as the orc pulled out two metal rods from a furnace that she failed to notice earlier. Each of the metal rods were white hot at the tips; pain already began to float across Ami's body as the rods got closer. Ami, in shear fear and desperation began to plead with the orc, promising him that she would tell them everything and anything as long as he didn't do what he was planning to her. The orc flew into a rage at her begging. He placed one of the white hot tips into Ami's left palm. Tears poured from Ami's face as she tried to bite back a scream. The orc smiled at her attempt to hold the pain in check. He lifted the rod off of her palm and placed the other one in her right palm. Again Ami held back her want to scream, but the pain was unbearable and tears strolled freely from eyes.

The orc laughed and decided to up the ante's, he placed the first rod where Ami's neck connected with her shoulder, while keeping the second rod in her right hand. Ami could no longer hold off screaming. Ami began to shake in pain, pleading for the orc to stop, but again to no avail. The orc, as if feeding off of her screams twisted the first rod so it broke the skin at the neck. As more screams ensued the orc continued her torture until she passed out from the pain. With Ami passed out, the orc laughed and put the rods back into the fire and took his seat near the entrance of the tent, waiting for Ami to wake up again.

Eventually Ami did wake up, but it was long after her wounds stopped bleeding and the blood that covered her skin dried. She noticed the orc was standing in front of her, with an eerie smile on his face. He reached down and grabbed her head, forcing it still, and with the other hand brought out a white hot branding iron. Ami tried to shake free but, it was futile and she and the orc knew it. The orc waited for Ami to stop struggling before bringing the iron to her forehead. Ami's tears began to flow again, but fortunately for her, she didn't scream, not because she held herself together, but because she physically couldn't scream.

Lyu on the other side of the chair knew that she was next for the branding, she saw him put the branding iron in the furnace, she knew what was going to happen, and when it did, she would not fight it. Lyu was branded right after Amorigas, tears fell like Ami's, but unlike Ami; Lyu screamed as if her heart was being ripped out, and for all it mattered, it was.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Lesser Evil**

**B4ndlss**

**All necessary names/places/people and what not belong to blizzard, yea, you all know the drill.**

**Thanks for the reviews people, it means a lot to me. Also I have had requests for a kind of Stockholm Syndrome type of love story... uhm, we will see, that is all I have to say about that.**

**Also my schedule is Hellish right now, in preparation for the Army. So yea, You guys will be reading the last few chapters for a long time (I leave for Basic in a few months, so don't worry, more chapters will be on the way)**

**Chapter 3. Abstract**

Ami awoke from her nightmare to see the graying sun pouring between the mountains, her Sentinels were in preparation for the coming battle with the Warsong Orcs moving against Astranaar. Smoke from the new Orc war machines clogged her lungs, her seething anger filled her heart, and vengeance pierced her mind. Even the Fel powers of the netherworld would not keep her Sentinels from being victorious today, but Ami knew, knew in her head that she could not underestimate her foes, lest victory slips from her ever tightening hands. Ami heard a noise coming from behind her, and before she knew it a large cat was upon her, clouds of ancient magic shrouded the cat as the bright glimmer of metal reached out for Ami's neck. Smirking, Ami grabbed a the blue wrist that held the knife and flung the assassin over her shoulder.

The assassin landed on her back facing up to see the night elf commander holding a knife to her throat, the same knife that she used in her attempt to kill the elf leader. "In all the forests of Ashenvale, you still can never be taken by surprise, I am kind of jealous Ami." smiled the assassin as Amorigas helped her to her feet.

"Perhaps, but that is not important, what I need is for you to make sure all is prepared, We need to hold the orcs here while a runner gets to Ashenvale, got it? So I need you to send our fastest runner, and make sure the camp is prepared before the sun's warmth grabs hold of the forest." Replied Ami, ever calm, "I do believe that Elune is with us today Lyu, but still numerically all we can really hope for is to halt their advance for a couple of days, so I need you to move now got it? Before they can ready their defences."

Lyu shifted her weight, "Ami, it is a suicide mission for you, why are you sending your Sentinels to fight?"

A flash of annoyance crossed Ami's face, although Lyu always played around and never used rank, or any proper greetings, but questioning orders was not to be tolerated, especially in front of the Sentinels. "Now Lyu, before the sun gets any higher."

Lyu caught onto Ami's darkside, and she knew it; but it was too late and she would not be perturbed. "Please Ami!" begged Lyu, "Don't Martyr yourself so you can possibly buy Astranaar more time, it isn't worth your life!"

"NOW LYU!" roared Amorigas, today was going to be a victory for the Sentinels, the Orcs' advance would come to a halt, and Amorigas and the Sentinels would be regaled as heroes. Lyu gave a quick salute and ran off towards the camp. Although the Orcs would not move into their trap, they could at least spring the trap and remove a leg from the enemy, even if it may just grow back...

The Orcs number well passed the thousands, but the Sentinels would not fight more than a couple hundred of them at the most. Her forces were small, light and most importantly, able to retreat before they took any casualties, no today would be a victory, even if she needed to repeat it to herself.

Amorigas took the initiative and ordered her forces forward with the plan that she had already chosen, specifically should this situation were to happen. She watched from her vantage place as her forces began their attack, many Orcs fell as they hastily tried to mount a counter attack. Her smile of joy and soon to be victory vanished as she saw that she fell for a trap. Her Archers that led the assault were torn apart by Orc riders wielding long, barbaric blades. Their mounts shredded her archers before any could escape. As blood began to soak the battlefield, Amorigas ordered her Sentinels in, she needed the Riders dealt with before they could do anything else.

As the Sentinels ran forward the Riders retreated, undaunted the Sentinels pursued, making sure not to let any Riders get away, but just as the Sentinels reached the Orc Riders, the riders turned around and smashed into the Sentinels, who by this time were too far out to fall back and obtain any reinforcements that could be in reserve. The Sentinels fought desperately as the Riders cut them down, one by one but as if that was not enough Orc Grunts came charging from the Sentinel's rear effectively cutting them off entirely. The slaughter was unbelievable, blood flowed in rivers away from the Sentinel corpses.

As Amorigas watch in horror, her honor guard fought in pure desperation to hold off an ambush by orc skirmishers. Amorigas had no idea until Lyu's screams pierced through even the thickest of fighting. Spinning around quickly, Amorigas had just enough time to watch as an orc tore his ax through Lyu's small frame, blood streamed from her mouth as she tried to move her lips. Realising his ax was stuck the orc pushed forward more causing the blade to brake through the skin on Lyu's stomach, her intestines wrapping the blade as the orc twisted it and pulled back as hard as he could. With a cold thump Lyu's body hit the ground, her intestines snaked out her back and towards the orc. Ami watched in horror as the orc brought his ax down again on Lyu, severing her head from the rest of the body.

As the head rolled towards Amorigas, she could only stare in horror, mouth agape. The orc seeing this opportunity charged as the night elf commander, raising his ax for a beheading strike. Ami didn't move, she knew it was over, her honor guard were being taken out one by one; and the orc was upon her. With a guttural roar the orc cleaved his ax through Ami's exposed neck.

Amorigas jumped from her nightmare and almost fell over, were it not for the rope that bound her and her chair to Lyu's chair. Pain surged through her when she jumped, biting back the scream she checked the various wounds that the orcs inflicted the day? Well, how ever long ago. As she checked her hands she realized that the hot iron used against her actually pierced her flesh and burned the muscles that laid within. The same sort of burned hole appeared all across her body, hinting Amorigas that the orcs continued their torture while she was knocked out; for whatever sick reasons they had.

"psst, Lyu, Lyu, can you hear me? Lyu are you ok? Please Lyu just say something" begged Ami quietly, not wanting to call upon the wrath of their captors.

Lyu stirred slowly, coughing up blood that tried in vain to choke her, to bring her everlasting peace. Unfortunately the orcs that guarded them noticed that they were awake and preceded to check up on their prizes. Lyu stared in horror imagining what they were going to do them next, anything from more branding, to more hot coals crushed underneath her fingernails. To her surprise they moved away from her and towards Amorigas. Tears streaming down her face, she knew what going to happen.

The orcs hovered over Ami, her once defiant face with smiles that should have split their faces, they were going to enjoy this. Ami saw what they were about to do and tried to fight back, fearing what would happen should she survive this whole ordeal, the military was her life, how she was going to be able to take care of a child, along with herself... but at the same time, it seemed unlikely that could even survive this hellish nightmare.

Unfortunately for Ami though, she was tied up, and one of the orcs grabbed her head and kept it from moving. Ami knew it was useless, but she couldn't give in to their sick games, and with that thought the other orc slammed a hidden knife through one of her cheeks and out the other, blood flowed from the wound and Ami screamed, opening the wound even further.

Laughing the orcs withdrew the knife and began to patch up the wound that they just inflicted. After the wound was patched up the orcs untied the elves from their chais and tied them together and led them out of the camp into the bright, smoke filled air. Despite the smoke, it really was a reprieve from being inside the tent.

Do to their condition the orcs had to pretty much drag the night elves through the camp, which made Ami feel extremely violated, only wearing their undergarments amidst all of the orcs. Lyu on the other hand held up extremely well, despite what the orcs did to her while Ami was knocked out.

The orcs threw them to their knees in front of a large area of empty land, as other night elf prisoners were brought forward, all in their battle armor still.

"At least they get to die in their armor, die with honor..." muttered Lyu dismally. As the last of the prisoners were brought forward into position, am orc shaman came forward and spoke to the prisoners in their own language.

"Look upon your leaders now! Look where you are now, and ask yourselves who caused you last battle? Your last days on this planet? Your last days of being? I can tell you who! It is they!" roared the shaman pointing violently towards Ami and Lyu, both drowning is shame. "They killed you! They killed all of you! What leader sends her soldiers in battle knowing death awaits them when it isn't necessary for survival? Your leader is pathetic, and now you brave souls will end because of her!"

Tears began to flow down Amorigas' cheeks, pooling at her knees, clearly visible on the barren ground. She killed off her troops and she knew it, and the orcs have already attacked Astranaar by now, she knew it in her heart and in her mind. It had all been for naught!

"She even cries knowing that it is true!" smirked the shaman, knowing full well that the night elf commander believed him. "Let your souls be at peace, full knowing that you are here now, because of her."

And with that each of the elves were beheaded from behind, their heads all stained with the expressions of sorrow and anger. All knowing that their leader sent them on a suicide mission with no gains for the war effort.

Ami and Lyu noticed a shadow other than their own looming over them, they looked up to see an orc with a large ax grinning down at them. He grabbed Ami by her hair, as another orc did the same to Lyu and they were dragged across the empty lands littered with the blood of their fellow elves. Past the empty lands came a large tent with heavily armored guards surrounding it. They allowed them to pass, and just as the elves felt the cool air of the tent, they were thrown to the floor.

An orc on top of a wooden chair, looked down at the two elves, before saying something to the Shaman who hid within the shadows until addressed. After the orc leader finished speaking, the Shaman bent low to Ami and Lyu.

"The prisoners shall be taken to Orgrimmar where they are to be sold into slave labor." announced the Shaman with an evil smile.

**So probably not my best chapter, but I am happy with it, plus now you know that I am not off at BCT for a while.**

**I will try to write more soon, so please hold for with me.**

**-B4ndlss**


End file.
